


Bite Me, Master

by Kurei16



Series: Gay Vampires Babies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Domestic, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game, Scents & Smells, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: After long time they're in the bed situation again. But Dominic want it to be different than before, want to be held down, dominated, embarassed... Want Conrad to bite him.





	Bite Me, Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatrical_Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this story to my baby, as late gift for birthday. I love you sweetheart, I hope you'll like it <3  
> I also want to thank Amarynthia for helping me with French and making this part as good as it is!  
> Also it wasn't proofreaded, there might be mistakes as English isn't my first language.

Conrad and Dominic were in bed. Again. After so much years, which felt like eternity, they were in bed as lovers.

Lucas was out for the night, meeting his friends, so they got whole house for themselves.

Dominic felt big hands tracing skin on his sides, so delicately, like if he could break after a simple touch. He remembered this touch, so soft he barely felt it, but so hot it seemed like his body was laying on the sun in the middle of summer. He stretched his back up, to meet these fingers, to make them press harden onto his skin, trying to suggest Conrad he doesn’t want soft touch. Not now.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted though. He wanted to be hold, hard, flush with Conrad’s body. He wanted to moan, scream in his arms. He wanted Conrad to hurt him, but he was scared to ask that. He was supposed to be predator, not prey. To be dominant in every situation, to demand submission from his partner. It was pathetic for someone like him, older one, to even think about being dominated.

The kiss, which lasted for few minutes already, was broken when Conrad noticed something in Dominic is off. Older vampire went slack after trying to press harder into his touch and he seemed to be lost in his own mind. After the kiss ended Dominic opened his reddened eyes and looked questioningly at Conrad, who just lightly caressed his cheek.

“If you don’t want this just say so” said younger vampire softly. There was no mock, no press in his voice, only sincere worry, but Dominic still felt harsh thug inside of his body. He blinked slowly.

“What?” he said eloquently, not being able to render all his thoughts into words.

“I can see you’re not really into it. If you want we can just cuddle, we don’t have to sleep together immediately after everything.”

“No, I…” Dominic trailed off. He wanted to tell Conrad everything, he didn’t want to lie to him ever again. But he also didn’t want to be laughed at. Rejected. “It’s not that” he said finally.

Conrad skewed his head a little in really adorable motion and without warning moved up, out of Dominic’s body. He sat down between his legs, bed mattress jumping slightly. Dominic looked at him and his eyes reddened more upon seeing whole, a little out of shape body of his beloved one.

The word made him shiver softly.

Conrad noticed red, glowing glare and smiled teasingly, brushing back his dark hair. Vampire’s blood pressure was practically nonexistent, and most of their body was usually cut off of any blood. Only feeding could help with that, could get rid of this numbness and coldness inside of them. That’s why vampires usually didn’t blush and needed way more stimulation than humans to get going. Eyes were only thing Conrad could read Dominic’s emotions from.

Older vampire sat down slowly next to other one. They were fully naked already, but after everything which happened between them there was no need to feel ashamed. Still, Dominic tried to secretly cover. It was first time Conrad saw his _real_ body fully naked, not changed with any trick and it made him feel shy. Unsure if Conrad would find his thin body attractive.

“So tell me what is it then?” asked younger vampire, touching Dominic’s hair.

Dominic hesitated for a moment. “It doesn’t really matter…”

“Dominic” now Conrad’s voice got a little bit more pressure than before. “What’s going on?”

Dominic went silent for few minutes. He really had no idea what to say now. Should he really lie? It pained him to do it, but he just couldn’t tell Conrad he wants younger vampire to hold him down and dominate him. He feared so much of other’s reaction. So he looked up, with perfect smile he mastered through his whole life and made up mind, just to meet these calm, gray eyes.

Immediately every thought about lying left him. he couldn’t make himself to lie to him again, he was a fool for even thinking he could. So how, how could he tell the truth, knowing he won’t be able to use his words?

“Well?” Conrad smiled softly and booped him in the nose. Dominic brushed younger hand away, scrunching his nose. He sighed.

“You’ll laugh.”

“I promise I won’t. Unless you’ll tell me you want me to dress as princess Leia.”

Dominic chuckled and shook his head. Right. It was Conrad, he wouldn’t laugh at him because of that, would he? Would he?

The idea came to Dominic’s head and he decided to try it. “I, I can’t say it out loud so just, please, focus” he said and before Conrad could ask what does he mean he felt something in the air.

Lemon and caramel, that was what filled the room. Conrad coughed, hiding mouth in his hand and wincing.

“Dominic, what are you…”

The smell slowly changed into something more delicate, soft, like lemon cake. Conrad wrinkled, moving his hand away from his mouth and lustering frustrated Dominic.

There was this special power of older ones, they had their unique, special scent they could use to communicate with each other, but also manipulate lesser vampires. Conrad was old, he knew everything about this ability and could easily free himself from its influence. But he still could sense it and understand its meaning.

Current lemon cake was practically screaming ‘eat me’.

Younger vampire looked Dominic over. He was avoiding his glare but his eyes were glowing so much they looked like two, red, christmas tree lights. Conrad could swear he also noticed a tint of blush. He didn’t doubt it was embarrassing, asking for something like that by a vampire like him? Honestly, Conrad never thought Dominic would let him top so soon, and he immediately asked about even more. It was surprising, but nothing more.

“I, I know you hate this, but I couldn’t just, just tell you out loud-” started Dominic but Conrad put a finger on his lips. Younger vampire reached for glass of water, with a bit of blood in it and handed it to Dominic. “Huh?”

“You’ll need to be hydrated, for everything I’m going to do to you.”

.

Dominic gasped, feeling tongue on his nipple and then moaned softly. Immediately he tugged at belt he was tied with to the bed stand, wanting to cover his mouth. Well, he couldn’t and his struggle visibly amused Conrad.

“Oh no, I want to hear your voice” chuckled younger vampire and sucked Dominic's nipple, earning a yelp out of him. “Now tell me, do you want me to bite you?” The smell of lemon cake immediately appeared more noticeable. Conrad smiled softer and sat on Dominc's belly, caressing his face. “You need to use your mouth, otherwise I can misunderstand you.”

Dominic’s eyes immediately flashed brighter and he quickly looked away from Conrad. His lips shuddered but he couldn’t make himself open them, it was way too embarrassing. Begging to be bite by other vampire? It was usually happening without any word!

Conrad chuckled softly and brushed other’s lips with his fingers. Dominic shuddered, this time whole and before he could again look at younger vampire he was kissed. It was soft, too soft. He didn’t want soft kisses.

The kiss was broken but Conrad didn’t move away. He looked Dominic in his eyes, with teasing smile trying to creep on his face. “You can do it” he whispered.

Dominic huffed, closed his eyes and opened mouth. Then again opened his eyes and looked at his lover. “Ple-” he managed through clenched throat. He needed to swallow before trying again. “Please…”

“Hmm? Please what?”

“Ple-please, bite me, m-” Dominic stopped abruptly, but immediately knew he said too much.

Conrad skewed his head a little. “M? What did you want to say?” His teasing smile was obvious now and Dominic just decided to… fuck it.

He was blushing. Even if it was barely visible, Conrad was sure Dominic’s face slightly changed color. “Master.”

This one word left Dominic with tingling feeling inside his stomach and warmth between his legs. He gasped, not accustomed to such strong arousal and moaned when Conrad grabbed his hip. He was embarrassed to no end and he wanted more. He wanted to feel more lightheaded, more hot, more on Conrad’s mercy.

Lemon cake smell was so strong in the room Conrad could barely hold back, scent finally hitting his head.

“Master? It doesn’t sound appropriate, for such a high vampire like you” he purred, feeling his sharp teeth emerge from his gums. He gasped, gripping other’s hip more forcefully but with other hand caressing his cheek oh so gently. Dominic was obviously trying to avoid looking at him. “Tell me, if I am your master, then who are you? Who do you want to be for me?”

Dominic opened is mouth, looked at Conrad and again looked away. That was a question. He wanted Conrad to take him, hold him, do with him whatever the other wanted. Who was he then?

“Look at you” Conrad disturbed his thoughts. “Such a powerful, old vampire, displayed for me. Just for me.” He moved his hand from Dominic’s face, down, slowly, again teasing his nipple.

“I’m your slave” said out of sudden older vampire. Yes, he was nothing more than a slave. He was Conrad’s slave since they met for the first time.

Younger vampire looked taken aback for a moment but then his smile was back. He left other’s hip and leaned down, close to Dominic’s face. “It does suit you” he purred.

They kissed again, Dominic circling around Conrad’s teeth, feeling them, anticipating what could they do with his skin. He wanted them, he wanted to feel pain, vulnerability, embarrassment. He wasn’t going to fight it anymore, he just wanted Conrad so much it was slowly driving him crazy. It was driving him crazy since years, he was slowly becoming mad and he was sure he already was beyond sanity.

The kiss was broke and they parted, Conrad moving out of Dominic’s body. Older vampire whimpered, unhappy with sudden loss of other’s body weight, but quickly was delighted again. Conrad sat between his legs, partying them more forcefully than it was necessary and bringing them up, high, hooking them around his own shoulders. He again leaned over Dominic, making him spread wide and grasping his cock, stroking it slowly.

Dominic gasped when Conrad’s lips touched his neck and immediately tilted his head to give him better access. Conrad seemed to take his time, he kissed light skin, licked it and teased with his teeth - now fully visible - but didn’t bite. Didn’t answer for Dominic’s invitation, finally making him moan impatiently.

“I will bite you when I’ll want to” murmured Conrad as an answer, straight into Dominic’s ear. It made older vampire shudder again. “You belongs to me now, aren’t you? I’ll do whatever I’ll want with your body.”

Dominic hummed, but now there was anger slowly building inside him. Was making himself a slave wasn’t enough? He just wanted one, perfect bite, he wanted to make Conrad feel good, and still he seemed to hold back like that-

“Come on, say that to me. You’re mine.”

Another whisper into his ear made him shudder more, forget about frustration and impatience. Dominic narrowed his eyes. “Master-” it came out like a whine but he didn’t mind. “I’m yours. I belong to you, my body, my mind, my everything belongs to you” moaned Dominic. Conrad tugged his cock harder but quickly went back to soft stroking.

This devotion, easily noticeable need to be owned was making Conrad extremely excited and a little bit scared. He wasn’t sure where was the line between it being healthy and autodestructive, but for now decided to go with the flow. After all stretched, porcelain skin under his lips seemed so easy to break…

And so he did, his teeth easily going through it, inside, invading Dominic’s body. Making Dominic gasp, out of surprise and moan loud, hard, with his body jerking and tensing. They both knew it felt good.

Conrad clenched his teeth and grabbed Dominic’s cock harder. Small amount of blood, flowing from his neck to Conrad’s abdomen was enough to make him feel hot. He huffed and forced his teeth deeper, so deep his gums pressed into other’s skin. Without any word, breathing in Dominic’s lemon scent, Conrad moved his hand out of other’s cock down, brushing his perineum and finding his opening.

Dominic huffed and then gasped, feeling intrusion down there as well. Conrad couldn't wait anymore, he didn't want to hurt Dominic but was getting more and more impatient. He moved his finger in and out few times, making vampire under him gasp harshly and whimper few times before the other finger was pressed into the spot.

“Conrad-” gasped older vampire, knowing very well that they needed lube, bought before and standing by empty glass right now. But his throat clenched and his body tensed before he could continue his thought.

There was something else in the air.

Dominic could swear he noticed something. Dark chocolate with mint like addition. It was a pleasant smell, but in a very scary way, forceful one, blending with lemon and taking it over, even if it was barely noticeable. Dominic whimpered again, his body slowly going stiff. He was really starting to feel like slave. Or more likely like a prey, vulnerable, tied to the bed, belonging only to Conrad...

When Conrad pressed second finger with more force Dominic yelped, with fear clearly noticed in his scent. Conrad paused, he needed few seconds to calm down from power high he just get, but dark chocolate and mint smell didn’t vanish from the air.

Slowly younger vampire retracted his teeth from Dominic’s skin - the wound not bleeding - leaving two holes in light skin. Conrad looked at him, with wide, glowing eyes, almost demanding more now, once again making Dominic shudder. He skewed his head sweetly.

“Did your master scared you?” he cooed softly, almost apologetically. Dominic needed to take few breaths. Did he panic without any reason?

“Y-yes, sorry.”

“I will never hurt you” smiled Conrad, his teeth obviously ready to sink back into Dominic’s body. “You belong to me, I need to take care of you.”

This statement immediately wandered between Dominic’s legs, making him warmer. Not that any arousal left him before, in matter of fact the fear, this defenseless feeling made him fully hard now.

Conrad didn’t break eye contact with Dominic while grabbing a pillow and placing it under Dominic’s hips. He kept looking into Dominic’s eyes when reaching for the lube and pouring it over other’s body. He kissed him, not looking away and only then broke it, moving back onto Dominic’s neck, kissing it tenderly, caressing it with his lips and brushing with teeth.

“I’ll make you feel amazing” he purred, nipping Dominic’s ear, making him groan.

Conrad moved other’s legs from his shoulders and put them wide, almost immediately putting two of his fingers back into slick entrance. Dominic gasped, tugging at the belt but quickly relaxed. He moaned softly, feeling third finger, working him open.

The realization he never was bottoming as a guy before didn’t disturb him. He wanted that and he wanted to do it with Conrad. How different could it be than being fucked as a woman, anyway?

It was different, mostly because now he got his real body. Conrad was seeing his real body for the first time, touching it, kissing it, caressing it in the way he always did before. It occurred to Dominic that Conrad didn’t care what kind of body he got, important was that it was him, Dominic, no one else. Though Dominic doubted he, himself would ever not care about it again.

The older one gasped when his and Conrad’s hips met. He felt full and there was distant feeling of some kind of ache. But he felt good. Amazing.

Conrad grabbed his tights and moved them up. He smiled at Dominic, with still glowing eyes. He seemed hungry. “How does it feel? Being taken like that by lower cast?”

Dominic breathed some time, his body slowly going rigid. It felt amazing. He wanted more, now. Fuck the lower cast thing, it was Conrad, he was never part of any cast! Embarrassment of being dominated left place for lust some time ago anyway. “Amazing, it feels amazing, master! Please, give me more!” Dominic blurted out and then noticed uncertainty on other’s face. He stretched his body, pressing onto Conrad’s hips and moaning: “Please, bite me again!”

It seemed to be enough encouragement for Conrad. He sighed, smile not leaving his lips and squeezed slim tights in his hands harder. And then, without any word, thrusted harshly into other vampire. Dominic gasped loudly, seeing stars. His toes curled and his body tensed, but it still was a good feeling.

“I’m the one who gives orders here” said Conrad and gave another thrust, but this time it was more gentle. He hooked Dominic’s knees with his arms and again bended, to find other’s neck. “I will have to punish you for that.”

Dominic was mewling and moaning, being fucked not too gently, but not painfully as well, with teeth deep under his skin. He wanted to grab Conrad’s shoulders with his arms and hold him close, but the damn belt wasn’t letting him. Though it was making him more aroused, knowledge he still can’t defend himself if he suddenly needed to.

The scent of dark chocolate and mint was back and it was making him shudder. Conrad seemed to not notice it at all.

He fucked Dominic for long time, in many ways, but didn’t release him, even for a moment. Dominic didn’t mind. He loved it, being so close to Conrad, feeling his body against his own, hearing him say things like “you feel amazing” or “your blood is so sweet” and demanding everything, from pleading for touch to showing off parts of Dominic’s body.

It lasted for few hours. It took him two breaks, four emptied water bottles and several new bites to finally finish. And it was perfect end, with Dominic screaming Conrad’s name, mewling some unintelligible words as well and gasping for air he didn’t really need.

Conrad was left speechless for some time, keeping Dominic bound to the bed, looking bewitched with his body. They kept quiet for this time, only feeling each other company and cherish it in their own minds.

Dominic was released slowly, carefully, so his arms wouldn’t be hurt by sudden movement. He kept lying on his back, brushing his wrists and smiling, still observed by Conrad. They both felt peaceful and relaxed.

Finally, Dominic looked at Conrad and smiled softly, his scent still noticeable in the air. The younger vampire touched his cheek, brushed his skin with a thumb and kissed him sweetly. Then he cocooned them both under the blanket, pressing their bodies close. Dominic sighed into the embrace. He hadn't felt so happy since such a long time. Drawing circles on Conrad’s arm, he felt a great need to tell him something, anything, to make Conrad understand how much he missed him.

“Ton absence était comme une nuit sans étoiles” whispered Dominic. “Ta peau, ton coeur, tes yeux, ma richesse unique, come tu m'as manqué…” He didn’t look at his love, waiting for an answer, for one more assuring that he was missed as well.

“I… missed you too…” Conrad sounded uncertain, but Dominic knew it wasn’t because he wasn’t telling the truth. The older one chuckled.

“Which words you didn’t understand?”

“Few. What exactly did you say?”

“Oh no, young man. You’ll have to find out by yourself.” Conrad grumbled, making Dominic laugh a little. “Will I have to teach you again?”

“It’s not like I forget everything, I just… got out of practice. I didn’t use it since we last saw each other.” Dominic’s smile faltered at the reminder that they were separated for more than hundred years. “These are just words, anyway. I remember the most important ones.”

“Which are…?”

“Je suis amoureux de toi, ma vie éternelle.” Dominic’s eyes flashed a bit of red and he quickly hid his head under other’s chin.

“How is it you use such a simple words and still makes me flustered?”

This time it was Conrad who laughed, hugging Dominic harder. Closer to himself. As if he could vanish from his life once again. This simple though was making him want to shut Dominic somewhere and keep him there. He had no idea where this possessiveness came from.

“You got scent” spoke out of sudden older vampire, his breath meeting Conrad's skin.

“What?”

“I have no idea how, I didn't even know it was possible, but I swear I smelled something new when you bite me.”

Conrad blinked and moved away even so little, just to be able to look at his beloved one. He brushed one of the bitemarks, making Dominic shudder.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it just feels weird.”

“What did you smell?”

Dominic looked away, making this adorable, abashed face. “Dark chocolate. And mint.”

“So this is how I smell like?” hummed Conrad, moving his hand from Dominic's neck to his hair.

“I guess?”

“And you're sure you didn't imagine it?”

“No, it was… it was demanding. Like normal scent.”

Conrad close his eyes, nodding softly. “That's new.”

“Yeah… what were you thinking? While biting me?”

“What was I thinking…” Conrad opened his eyes to look at Dominic. He observed him for a moment, his face, messed up hair and neck, covered in marks. “I wanted to make you mine.”

Dominic shuddered once again, this time quickly looking away from other vampire. His eyes were glowing softly from embarrassment and he was aware of that. “Ma-maybe you, you got possessive? A-and it awoke some kind of… vampire side of yours?”

“Maybe” shrugged younger vampire and again brought other as close to him as possible. “We'll think about it in the morning. Maybe will search for answer.”

“Yeah, that's a good idea.”

“Because it's my idea.” Dominic laughed at that. “Dark chocolate and mint, huh? Too bad I didn't notice it. I wonder how would it smell with your scent. Sweet lemon pie…” purred out Conrad, dozing off slowly.

Dominic sighed, smiling. He tangled his legs with Conrad's and let himself fall asleep.

.

The next day, when they still weren’t very awake, watching together some silly program on TV, Lukas came back from his ‘sleepover’. It was quite obvious there was more than usual, sleepover activities, but Conrad decided to let it pass, seeing his boy already suffering.

Teen sat on the chair in the living room, with bottle of soda in hand. He spared both vampires one look and hide his head in free hand, the room was way too bright for him at this moment. He stank with alcohol and tiredness.

Conrad and Dominic exchanged looks. They weren’t leaning at each other anymore, but still sitting pretty close. “So” started Conrad, making Lukas groan. “How was your sleepover? You seem tired, did you study too long?”

Lucas looked at him again and sighed. Before answering he drank from the bottle. “It was fine.”

“Glad to hear. You’re probably starving, huh? Maybe some scrambled eggs? With bacon?”

“Dad, please” whined human, making both vampires laugh. “It wasn’t my idea, okay?”

“Yeah sure” chuckled Conrad and stood up. He moved toward open kitchen. “Go take a shower, I’ll find something for your head.”

“Thanks.” The boy stood up and moved toward stairs, but before he walked up he stopped. “Wait, May was here yesterday?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I can smell lemon cake, I thought she brought one for me.”

Dominic, still sitting on the couch, yelped and quickly covered his mouth. Conrad looked at him and back at Lucas, searching for fast answer. It came when he saw boy’s tired eyes. “You’re probably imaging it” he laughed. “I can get one for you, if you want.”

Lucas made disgusted face, not liking the idea of sour-sweet cake in his current state. “No, thanks. I’ll be right back.”

Conrad nodded. When both he and Dominic were sure human is in the bathroom they looked at each other. It was enough to make them laugh.

Conrad got the cake anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Translate of French:  
> *Ton absence était comme une nuit sans étoiles. Ta peau, ton coeur, tes yeux, ma richesse unique, come tu m'as manqué - your absence was like a night without stars, your skin, your heart, your eyes, my only wealth, how I missed you...  
> *Je suis amoureux de toi, ma vie éternelle - I love you, my eternal life  
> I want to thank Ama once again, without her amazing, romantic skills it wouldn't be as good as it is.


End file.
